Harry and the Defeat of Voldemort
by SesshyLover132
Summary: Harry has just turned 17 and has decided to head out on his own to defeat the dark lord. After Voldemort falls, he gathers his courage and plans to ask Ginny to marry him...too bad he's dying. HarryGinny at first. Oneshot. Spoilers!


-1**I have completely redone this story but not the plot that I will keep. In this story Harry is turning years old and he seems to be the only one that is not anxious.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters they belong to J.K. Rowling. **

The trio were all at the Weasley's.

"I know I should be excited about being able to do magic out of Hogwarts but I'm not" Said Harry who was sitting on Ron's bed at the burrow.

"Why not Harry I was when I turned 17" Ron said from his seat near the window. "Yea Ron We all found that out when you made us stay up till midnight then as soon as it struck twelve you started levitating things and appirating in and out of every room in your house waking everyone up." Hermione said as she was seated on the other bed.

"Ha ha your hilarious Hermione" Ron said. Harry gave a light chuckle before Ron shot him a heated glare. "I do not know why I am not excited even though I turn 17 in mere minutes, but I am glad about being able to appirated so I can continue the search for the horcruxes and kill Voldemort." Harry said.

"You shouldn't let your anger get the best of you Harry although I agree with you Voldemort needs to be killed." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I think we've been bad influence on her." Ron said. Harry nodded.

The looked at the clock and it was only a few seconds until midnight. "3,2,1 Harry you are now 17" Ron said. "Harry as Ron said you are now 17 and are now able to do magic outside of Hogwarts. You should be happy." Hermione said.

"Yea I guess I am sort of but after all of the deaths recently. Damn it they all died." Harry said as he ran a hand through his messy black hair. "Harry it's not your fault" Hermione tried to explain.

"Yea mate its ok" Ron said. "Ok, It's not Ok. I can prove it is my fault. Number 1 Cedric went to the graveyard because of me and that's why Wormtail was able to kill him. Number 2 Sirius died because I jumped to conclusions and was led right into one of Voldemort's traps and went looking for me ad got killed by Bellatrix." Harry said.

"Number 3 I gave Dumbledore the potion that made him weak enough so he could barely fight back and was killed by Snape" Harry continued tears brimming his eyes. "Harry We know how you feel it was a loss for us to." Hermione said.

"Yea mate we know how you feel and we will help you get through this." Ron said. "NO YOU DON'T KNOW HOW I FEEL YOU WERE NOT THERE WHEN THEY WERE KILLED. NO ONE HERE WAS AND NO YOU CAN'T HELP ME GET THROUGH THIS NO ONE CAN AND I'm sorry but I must leave and do this alone so do not follow me." Harry yelled/said. At this Harry appirated away leaving Ron and Hermione stunned.

**With Harry...**

Harry reappeared outside of the burrow in tears as he said "Goodbye it's for your own good I do not wish for you to get hurt." "Goodbye my dearest Ginny" Harry whispered almost inaudibly. Harry then appirated away.

**Inside the burrow...**

It has been almost 2 entire weeks since Harry left and their was not sign of him anywhere.

This made everyone worried and most worried was Ginny Weasley. She knew she had feelings for him and he had told her that he had to stay away so that no one would get hurt but she didn't know he would leave like this.

"He is being noble you know because only a noble man would do this so that we are protected." Mr. Weasley said. They all knew this but they were still worried. Harry was now allowed to appirate and do magic outside of Hogwarts but they were still worried

sick about him.

**At a cave far away...**

Harry had some how managed to track down and destroy a horcruxe. Unfortunately for Harry it was the real locket that looked the one that Dumbledore tried to get. Harry had thought like Dumbledore would and had managed to discharm it and it seemed to break.

Harry was tired and wondered how the Weasley's were doing without him especially Ginny. He soon drifted off to sleep. Harry had been studying some other types of magic and other spells from the people that he encountered or saved.

Harry woke up in the cave the sun was already high in the sky. After using so much energy he had slept late. He had decided the night before that he would go check on the Weasley's to see how they were and what they were doing.

So he took out his invisibility cloak and quickly put it on and appirated to the burrow just inside the kitchen. The Weasleys and some of the order were having lunch at the time heard a loud crack but saw nothing and continued eating.

Harry looked around and saw that everybody was there except Ginny so he was going to go find her when they started speaking. "We have looked everywhere Alastor and we can't find Harry anywhere he has to be very far away if we can not find him." Remus stated.

"We know you are worried Remus we all are but you heard what Harry said to Ron and Hermione he obviously doesn't want to be found." Mr. Weasley explained. Harry decided to go look for Ginny and when he finally found her in her room she was crying.

" Why did he have to be so noble" she sobbed. "Why couldn't he have at least told us where he was going and he didn't even say goodbye" Ginny wailed. "But I did say goodbye Ginny." Harry said. Ginny spun around and saw Harry and shouted "HAR-" But before she could finish Harry cupped her mouth with his hand. "Shhh Listen Ginny I can't stay long I was just making sure you were all ok. I need you to tell everybody that I have destroyed a Horcruxe and that I'm ok." Harry said.

"Ginny I did say goodbye to you and I hope you will know why I must go alone I can't let you get hurt." Harry said by this time Harry had tears in his eyes. Then he did something Ginny never expected. He kissed her then said " If I did I want you to know that I love you Ginny. Oh and tell your family if they hear a crack and no ones there they might want to check and make sure they are not invisible.

Then he kissed her again which she returned of course before saying "Goodbye" and appirating away. As soon as he had gone Ginny ran down stairs and panted.

"What is it Ginny dear. Are you ok?" Mrs. Weasley said as she walked towards Ginny and felt her forehead she didn't have a fever. "I'm fine mum it's Harry. He just appeared in my room and told me he destroyed a horcrux. And also told me that if you hear a crack and see no one you should check and make sure they are not invisible.

Ginny smiled everyone in the room looked astonished. "Is he ok and why didn't he tell us instead of you." Remus said. "He's fine he actually looked fairly healthy and as for telling me I have no Idea." Ginny said. "He said he want to check on us and then he left" Ginny said conveniently leaving out the part of them kissing.

**With Harry...**

Harry arrived at the place where the horcrux lies and about 6 days later he had finally destroyed it but then passed out. Harry woke up 3 days later with a growling stomach and ate some fruit he had found before deciding to write to Ginny.

_Dear Ginny,_

_I just wanted to tell you that I have destroyed another horcrux but it has took its toll on me. I have just woken up and am still very tired . Of course I wish you not to tell anyone about this letter unless you must. _

_Love from,_

_Harry._

"My dearest Ginny I wish for you to receive this letter tomorrow" Harry said as he cast the spell. The letter then glowed a bright gold before disappearing heading for its destination.

The next morning Ginny received her letter and was surprised at how quickly he had destroyed another Horcrux and decided to tell her family only that Harry had destroyed another horcrux.

**1 YEAR LATER...**

Harry potter was lying on the floor panting. He had destroyed the final horcrux only 1 week ago and had not talked to the Weasleys in a year, but before he could he would have to wait until this fight was over.

"You shall not kill me Harry Potter I shall kill you" Voldemort said darkly. But as he said that Harry shouted " SECTUMSERMPRA!" Which sent Voldemort flying as he hit the wall and crumpled to the floor. He had done it he had killed Voldemort. He thought he was going to pass out but instead he stood and appirated into the living room of the Weasley's as he fell unconscious on the floor.

Ginny walked into the room as she saw Harry she scream. "What's wrong Ginny dear" She said as she and everybody else walked into the living room. Ginny pointed to Harry ad they rushed over to him and put him on the sofa to let him sleep.

The next day Harry started to stir. He awoke with a start and Ginny who was watching him stared. "Voldemort didn't come back to life after I killed him did he. No he couldn't have I wouldn't be alive I remember now I appirated to the Weasleys living room.

"Your awake. Wait WHAT?! You killed Voldemort." Ginny said. "How long have I been asleep" Harry asked. "About a day I think I need to tell the others your awake. Watch this." Ginny said. Then she suddenly screamed and everybody piled into the living room.

Harry laughed at this. "What is it. Are we under attack oh Harry your awake. What happened to you. You suddenly appeared here yesterday and were unconscious" Ron said. (I know unusual for ron but o well). Harry explained everything about how he had killed Voldemort and that the Horcruxes were gone. And how he had came here.

"YOU KILLED VODEMORT AND DESTROYED THE HORCRUXES" They screamed. "Yes and it wasn't easy. I nearly died in the end and of course the death eaters attacked afterwards" Harry said.

They all stood their silently comprehending all that he had told them. It was horrifying by what he had told them.

**1 month later...**

Everybody thought that Harry was doing better. He was up and about and was now out for a walk to clear his head. Harry was walking trying to clear his head of what happened when Ginny joined him.

"May I join you" Ginny asked. "Sure" Harry answered. The continued walking down the path and when they got out of sight Harry started to get bold and grasped Ginny's hand. She struggled for a moment then relaxed into his touch.

They continued holding hands as they walked. "Ginny I'm sorry I worried you for an entire year but I couldn't let anyone know about you and your family because that would put you all in danger." Harry said.

"I understand Harry. You were being noble and I like that about you." Ginny said with a smile Harry shared her smile ad they walked farther out. "In case I don't get another chance" Harry said as he kissed Ginny on the cheek.

She blushed then smiled and then kissed him but on the lips. They stood there kissing not knowing everybody was only the hill farther away. "Listen Ginny" Harry said with a gulp. As he did this the Weasley twins Fred and George got out their extendable ears and passed them out to everybody.

"I do not know how to tell you this but I'm dieing. It may not look like it but I am dieing. I have know since I defeated Voldemort. I shall not live for more than a 2 days at the most I used to much magical energy." Harry said. He paused to catch his breath the continued.

"I am more than tired now and just remember that I will always love you" At this Harry fell unconscious. Ginny who was crying said through her sobs " No this can't be true. Doesn't he ever catch a break. He just killed Voldemort and now he's going to die" She sobbed again. "I love you too Harry. YOU CAN'T DIE!" Ginny wailed as she sat there and cried as the others who had been listening in stood stock still in shock.

Ginny finally stopped sobbing enough to notice the others heading down the hill towards where she stood. Remus and Mr. Weasley carried Harry into the burrow as Ginny hugged her mother still crying.

After returning to the burrow Ginny went up to her room to get some sleep/ cry some more. She only came back down when she heard her mothers voice calling her name telling her it was time to come eat. She really didn't want anything but came down all the same.

After arriving down stairs and taking her seat Ginny said "Did you hear the whole conversation" They nodded. "Why didn't he tell us sooner we may have been able to do something to help him" Ron said. "Is there anything we can do" Hermione asked.

"No their is nothing we ca do and I do no know why. Nothing I try works. No potions or healing spells" Mrs. Weasley said.

**With harry...**

Harry awoke as he stood. He did not know the others were in the other room listened and watch. Harry had transported 3 packages and a letter that no one knew what they were except Harry.

Harry silently picked up one of the packages and tapped it with his wand. "Receive this in 2 days Ginny Weasley" Harry said as the package glowed briefly before disappearing. Harry picked up the next package and tapped it as he had done the other and said "Receive this in 2 days Ronald Weasley." Again the package glowed briefly before disappearing. Harry picked up the last package tapped it and said " Receive this in 2 days Hermione Granger" The package glew and disappeared.

Finally the letter. "Receive this in 2 days Mr. And Mrs. Weasley." The letter flew out of site. Harry then layed on the sofa once more and stared at the ceiling before drifting off back to sleep.

"I wonder what those were" Ron asked. "I don't know but I guess we will find out in 3 days" Said Hermione. The next day Harry acted the same but you could tell he was getting weaker. He had to sit down every few minutes because he became dizzy and that evening he said. "Goodbye to you all. I will miss you all." and with that the lively glow left his eyes as they were left dull and blank as they closed for the last time.

"No you can't die" Ginny said as she started to cry as did everybody else in the room. The next morning they got their packages in each of their rooms.

**With Ginny...**

The package zoomed in out of nowhere as it landed into Ginny's awaiting hands. She opened the package to find a diamond engagement ring and a note that she began to read.

_Dearest Ginny,_

_If I had been able to live longer I would have given this to you and asked you to marry me. I didn't live as long as I would have hoped but I did defeat Voldemort so that no one will suffer because of him ever again. I love you Ginny and I will miss you. Wear this ring as a gift from me. I hope you live a long life with a lucky guy. Even if that guy was not me I hope you will get married but I ask even if you get married my dieing wish is that you wear this ring with pride of what could have been. _

_Love,_

_Harry. _

By the end of the letter Ginny was on the floor crying.

**With Ron and Hermione...**

Two packages seemed to appear out of no where as they zoomed into both hands of their people. Ron opened his first it was a note attached to a chocolate frog.

"I got a chocolate frog with wait" Ron said as he opened the chocolate frog to find the rarest wizard card and the only one that he didn't have in his collection.

"He gave me a Godric Gryffindor card to add to my collection and a note" Ron said as he opened the note and read it aloud.

_Dear Ron,_

_As you can see I gave you the only wizard card you did not have in your collection. I hope you like it oh also if you see Ginny you might see a ring and I will tell you what I told her._

_If I had lived a longer life I would have proposed to your sister and even though I did not get a chance to marry your sister so I wish for you to know I loved her very much and I gave her the ring as a gift. _

_Harry._

Ron looked sad but his ears were red so Hermione opened her package inside was a note and a book.

"He got me a book. A very ancient book by the looks. Its got a note attached to it." Hermione said as she began to read the letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know you have probably already heard Ron's letter but I wish to write another. Oh and_

_Tell Ron's mum and dad to read their letter to everybody please. The book I gave you is no ordinary book it was given to me from a wizard that I saved . It is a spell book of great power do not let it fall into the wrong hands. _

_Harry._

When Hermione was done she was in tears. Ginny walked into the room at this time and it looked like she had been crying as well. "Did you get your packages to." Ginny asked. They nodded. As Hermione and Ginny hugged each other then Hermione went over to Ron and hugged him and cried.

**2 Hours Later...**

"I think we should open the letter now." Mr. Weasley said as they nodded and Mr. Weasley read it aloud.

_Dear All,_

_If you have this it means that I am dead. Don't fret I am content with my life. I thought I had no family and then Sirius showed up. I was happy I finally had a family that treated me well outside of school, but I was wrong. When I left I said no one knew how I was feeling but again I was wrong. I have had you guys all along and never realized. _

_You are my family and I will miss you. I have given most of my money other than the money used for the gifts I have given to Ginny, Hermione, and Ron has to you. Ginny remember wear the ring proudly. _

_Harry._

Everyone was in shock and sadness about what the letter said. He had told them he considered them family. He had finally discovered it within himself.

"What did he say about a ring" Mr. Weasley questioned. Ginny showed them the ring and the letter. They stood their mouths agape.

**YEARS LATER...**

Ginny Weasley had gotten married and was happy. Everyday she took off all her jewelry and them away before she went to sleep except one. The ring that Harry had given her. She never removed it and she wore it with pride.

_**THE END.**_

_**I know like really sad, but hey the idea just hit me. Harry seems much wiser in this one but if you think about it you would be too it you went through what he did. I have completely edited this story because it was my second story I had ever written but now it is rewritten. So goodbye.**_


End file.
